Forever
by Rini Bunny
Summary: It is New Years Eve and the Host Club is holding a New Years party. At one point in the evening the delight of this time turns to sadness for Hunny, but he realizes there has been one person there for him all along...


Forever

_Authors notes: This story is set when Hunny and Mori were in grade 11 (aka before Haruhi joined the Host Club) on new years eve. This story contains a rather hard lemon seen that may not be suitable for the clean of mind ^o^ I hope you enjoy~ _

- - - - -

A swirl of roses filled the room with a sweet aroma. Soft, pink candlelight flickered warmly and outside the snow was falling delicately like tiny ballerinas twirling in the night sky. The grandfather clock chimed the eleventh stroke as the doors to the host club opened. At least two dozen pretty girls, most wearing short, candy-coloured dresses stood outside; the anticipation and excitement of the evening beamed on their faces.

"Welcome, princesses" Tamaki said, as he made his way over to the grand piano. His fingers moved swiftly across the keys with an unrivaled precision. "Please come in, we hope this evening will be an enjoyable one for you as we usher in the new year and bid a fond fair well to this one". There was something about the way his words and music flowed together that made it impossible not to feel at ease. Soon the girls began to scatter among the hosts. Some lingered around the piano; entranced by the blond haired beauty and the sweet melodies that flowed from his fingers. Others found more interest in fun and mischief and quickly moved to the quirky brother pair. Still many found themselves drawn into the company of the dark haired, suave gentleman in glasses, who, for this most festive of occasions, dressed in a midnight black suit with white pin stripes. Mean while some of the more delicate and quite girls were more than content to merely be in company with the dark, taciturn senior who stood a staggering height above the others. By his side was the last host; his liquid-honey eyes twinkled with enthusiasm and his golden hair tossed about as he talked exuberantly with the young maiden's who congregated about him. Mori looked on lovingly at his cousin, but Hunny was far too busy with cakes and girls and excitement to notice the look in his eyes.

_**Hunny's Point of View**_

I couldn't tell if it was just me or not, but that night everything seemed to be so much grander! Had the ceilings on the music room always that high? Did the roses always smell so magnificent? Was Tama-chan's playing always so sweet? And did the snow always fall that delicately? No. That night was different. It was special, like a little more magic has been sprinkled into the world that evening. Everything seemed a little more beautiful and elate. I twirled around on my heels. It felt so good to be with all my friends on new years.

"Neh! Guess what, this year I'm going to make it my resolution to eat more cake!" I said, still pivoting.

"Oh, that's wonderful Hunny!" one of the girls giggled.

"Yes, that's a great resolution!" chipped in another

"How admirable of you Hunny-sempai...! W- What do you want to do this year Mori-sempai?"

He just shrugged his shoulders.

I smiled a little to myself. I knew, of course. He never said, but I just knew.

The girls let it go; they probably had never expected an answer from him to begin with. Most people had learned not to by now.

"Would you like some more cake Hunny?" asked one of the girls, holding out a plate with a small strawberry tea cake on it. She had captured my attention. That cake just looked so good!

"Mm! Yes please!" I took the first mouthful of cake; savoring it slowly. The balance of the lightless of cream, with the softness of the pastry and the potent flavor of the strawberries made for an unrivaled combination of tastes.

"Mitsukuni" Takashi reached down and wiped a smug of cream of my cheek.

"Oh, Oops" I said, wiping my mouth too.

A few of the girls squealed in unison "so... cute!"

I just looked on in puzzlement. Girls were sweet, and girls were pretty but they made no sense. Girls were weird and I never got them.

"Hunny-Sempai is so lovely!"

"Yes! Hunny is so very adorable! I love you so much Hunny!"

"Heh! Thank you"

That was possibly the last thing I wanted to hear at that moment.

I had noticed it more and more. All these girls seemed like they wanted something from me I couldn't give them.

"Hunny, I was hoping to dance with you later, would you mind?"

"Of course not, I'd love to!" I replied, an automatic reaction.

They wanted my smile, they wanted my Bun Bun, but no one ever wanted my heart. They may have thought they did… but I could see what they really wanted was just an image, a reflection of the real person I was. Sure I loved cake and rabbits and all those things, but I knew that one day we'd all change; they would grow tired of those things and tired of me to… because they would never love the inside first.

"Hunny will be so handsome one day" one of the girls gushed.

"Yes, he will grow to be a fine gentleman"

I think they had forgotten I was in earshot.

What if I didn't want to be handsome? What if I didn't want to grow to be a gentleman?

I tried to stop it, I knew it was ridiculous but I could feel the burning flush in my cheeks and the sting in my eyes. Big, angry tears came streaming down. Stupid me, stupid, stupid me! This had just been building for to long. I could no longer hold it back.

"Mitsukuni?" Takashi reached out his hand tentatively towards me.

"No!" I sobbed. "No!" and I ran. It was like I was someone else in that moment. I just felt myself running but I don't remember telling my legs to move.

"Wait Mitsukuni!" I heard Takashi call after me, but I didn't turn back_. Not this time_ I thought. _You can't help me this time Takashi. _

I found my way into the library across the hall. The room was dark, only lit by the dim light of the winter's night sky. The bookshelfs towered to the ceiling and made me feel unusually small, in spite of the normality of that feeling to me. I sat on the floor, leaning my back against one of the leather, auburn coloured sofas. The floor beneath me, a granite tile, felt unpleasantly cold. I could hear the door across the room open and clanking footsteps drawing closer.

"Go away, Takashi" I said, wiping my eyes. I knew he would come eventually.

He just sat down silently and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to shrug out of his embraced but he just held on tighter until I submitted and buried my head into his shoulder. I sighed.

"Takashi… you don't understand. All those girls who say they love you… they really mean it. Those girls, even if they don't know _you _they still would grow to love you. No one will ever love me for who I truly am. What if I never changed? What if I stayed this way forever? Those girls would grow out of me."

Takashi looked at me the way he might if I told him the sky was scarlet with pink poke-o-dots and red racing stripes. "It's like… I know people care for me, and love me but none of them truly know me as a person. All those girls… I know they mean well, but they love me as an icon, they love me as a charming little child… but I just don't think anyone would ever be able to love me in a different light. Eventually they'd all tire of me. I don't believe anyone could love me deeper than just a sweet little boy."

"You… you have no idea what you're talking about"

"What do you mean?"

"… You are perfect just the way you are. I could never grow out of how I feel for you."

"Wait... what?" I couldn't believe what I heard. Surly I heard him wrong. Had he really said that? He let out an exasperated sigh.

"I love you Mitsukuni."

Yup. He had.

_**Mori's Point of view**_

_Shit. _

_Had I really said that out loud?_ I thought._ I never say anything out, loud let alone this._ _He just looked so heart broken... I had to do something._

Mitsukuni looked up at me, utterly shocked.

"You… don't mean it… I mean… you don't mean it in _that_ way though."

"… I do" I whispered.

"Takashi..." the way he spoke my name sounded like a song-birds cry.

The tears had stopped flowing; the very last of them just lingered on his chin, but now something else replaced them. There was something in his eyes... an emotion to his face I could not put in words.

"Since when did you know that you lo-... felt that way about me?"

I had wanted to say it all along; to tell him from the day I met him. I wished to cradle him in my arms and whisper softly in his ear how much I loved him and how precious he had always been to me. I wanted to tell him how I'd always be there for him, to make him smile and watch him laugh, and to wipe always the tears when he cried. And I'd softly kiss him, and stroke his golden hair and tell him how beautiful he was in my eyes... but those words... those simple words always seemed to catch somewhere between my throat and flowing over my lips.

So instead I stayed as his shadow, protecting him, and looking over him. I stayed in my place, as the servant to my beloved master. This is how I was raised, to respect Mitsukuni, not fall in love with him. I think all that time I was terrified. I was so scared to step out of the role of his protector, to wreck what our family had built as tradition and our own friendship for something so impossible that letting those words spill out seemed an idiotic risk. At the same time letting my feelings go unknown was too much to bear.

So I was always quite, I bit my tong, and I was more than satisfied to be at his constant beck and call and to know that he was happy. I loved him through my actions instead of my words. I was stocked then to think that he had never even had a hint of my feelings. I always believed he knew, and his actions were his silent rejection to my silent love.

"Always..." I mumbled under my breath, barley audible even to him. "I've... always loved you".

I stared back into Mitsukuni's wide honey-brown eyes and flushed pink cheeks.

"O-oh... You're being serious... right?"

I nodded. I wished then that I wasn't. _If only it was a joke _I thought. He bit his lower lip and looked down at his feet, pretending to brush away some piece of non existent dust from his pants.

"Ummm.... oh, I never guessed" he whispered. "How could I have ever known?" He squeezed Bun Bun tighter in his arms; he was looking somewhere high up then. Maybe he was just looking at the mountains of books, but I think it was something more. The look in his eyes made it seem as if he was gazing into the past, as if he was remembering ever little smile I gave him, every little game we played, every little time my eyes lingered for a moment to long on his face and finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together. We both sat quite for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry Mitsukuni"

He smiled at me.

"I'm okay, really. I'm happy. Takashi is very special to me."

I just bowed my head as if I could make it all go away. He was being to kind… to kind to someone who was just his servant.

"Tama- chan asked me once what it meant to be strong. He said…" Mitsukuni spoke slowly, a pleasant demeanor to his words "having the courage to be able to admit what you love…enjoying what you love… and being true to yourself…. Isn't that's also what it means to be strong?' I'm so grateful for Tama-chan because he taught me it was okay to be the person I am. It made me realize that I never wanted to try to change for anyone ever again. I want someone to love me just as I am, inside and out. And I think, Takashi… that person might be you."

"There will never come a day when I stop loving Mitsukuni… just as he is."

I meant every word I spoke then. Even when I tried to be strong and tell him this, I could never be as strong as Mitsukuni. For so long I had hid behind the guise of his servant in order to be close to him, and love him. "Even if I wanted to stop, I could never stop loving you" I added, muttering to myself.

"Oh Takashi" Mitsukuni wrapped his arms around my neck. I went a little stiff, but managed to gain my composer enough to wrap one tense arm around his waist.

I looked at him from under my eyelashes. His expression changed a little. "So... that means you've wanted to kiss me and stuff like that right?"

I swallowed hard. He was teasing me a little now, I normally wouldn't mind, but after all that has just happened I didn't know whether to believe this as sincerity or not.

"Do you wanna kiss me now?"

Did he know what he was saying? How could such a question come out in such an adorable, sweet voice? It was such a taunting and damning question. I knew he had me. "You like me don't you? Well... I think it might be fun to try stuff like that"

He stared at me expectantly.

I guessed it wouldn't hurt to give him a tiny kiss. I leaned in tentatively and peck him on the lips.

"That's all?"

Mitsukuni giggle a little bit. He set Bun Bun down on the couch behind us.

He striped of his black suit jacked and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me. I could feel the heat rise to my checks. This was no peck. I felt his tong against my lips, begging for entry. I pulled back a little but he persisted. Slowly I opened my lips; letting his tiny tong slide into my mouth. Before long I was completely absorbed in the moment and my fingers twine in his hair, pulling his face loser to mine; desperate to feel _more_ of him. It was an awkward, child like kiss; both of us fumbling to make contact. I had no experience in things like this.

Nervous excitement ate away at my stomach as I moved to Mitsukuni's neck. His skin felt so soft and warm under my touch as he let out a moan of pleasure. This couldn't be happening; I couldn't be the one to make him sound like _that, _so sensual and captivating. I broke away to shoulder length. I'd gone too far.

"It's okay; don't stop" Mitsukuni said, pulling me back close to him.

He started kissing me again. His delicate hands pushed my suit jacket from my shoulders and I shrugged it off while trying to keep in contact with him. Never, not when I saw his face, not in my dreams, not even late at night when my passions kept me awake did I allow myself to ever image something like this. Never did I permit my mind to wander this far down the forbidden path, but now it seemed I couldn't stop. I was in over my head and I could no longer keep hand from finding its way to the small of Mitsukuni's back. He broke the kiss, starting to unbutton his dress shirt with swift fingers. He looked up to see me gauging at his increasingly visible skin.

"You too... take yours off"

Oh. I clumsily tugged at my first shirt button in a feeble attempt. Mitsukuni laughed at me.

I quickly unbuttoned the rest of my shirt and I tossed it aside. It wasn't till then I noticed the perspiration that dripped down my body; a cold sweat. I panted a little, trying to keep my composure. I wasn't sure what to do next.

I tried to stop thinking and I let my body guide me. My figures found their way down Mitsukuni's chest, caressing his well toned muscles. His small frame and gentle face was a deception to his well trained body. Though he was by no means bulging with muscles, after seeing him like this one could understand the true strength that lay in his petite body.

I started kissing my way down his chest and abs, taking in his fragrant aroma and savoring his soft skin. I could feel his heart beat under my hands and heard his muffled panting and moans; an astonishing reaction to every little brush of skin. I felt the heat inside of me burning, screaming with desire now.

I don't think I realized until then just how much I'd been holding back before, how much I'd wanted him, wanted this. I'd tried to push it so far from my mind that now it seemed so surreal.

My fingers tingled as I worked my way up his firm calf to his inner thigh. I was testing the waters and looking for approval. Mitsukuni's eyes, dark with passion, closed slowly. He thrust his hips forward, begging to be touched. I was surprised by such an unusual reaction. I wasn't used to seeing Mitsukuni so...passionate about anything, not even cake.

We rolled onto our sides, the cold floor against our bodies. My hand grasped onto his waist, pulling him closer into my embrace. I let my hands run up and down his bare back as I kiss him hard, slipping my tong into his soft mouth. His body shuddered under mine as our tongs rubbed together. I left tails of little marks down his flawless skin as I kissed my way along his collar bone. Mitsukuni took my hand and guided it between his legs. I could feel myself turn pink as he moaned loudly.

I gazed on nervously, unsure whether to proceed. I knew I should stop, I knew I had to. I'd already pushed it too far; I was breaking the unwritten rules of master and servant. Yet somehow I couldn't stop myself.

I unbuckled Mitsukuni's belt and yanked down the zipped on his pants. He gaped on in suspense, waiting for my next move. I bit my lip, hard, and took a deep breath. My hands were shaking as I slipped his pants down past his knees. I fumbled as I tugged at the waste band of his bunny pattern boxers till all his skin was exposed.

Now there was no turning back.

I began to make a circular motion with my hand, smoothly stroking the tip of his hard-on. I was eager to please. I gently pulled back the fore-skin and Mitsukuni cried out.

"...Mmm.. ha!" he panted

I slid my hand up and down; despite his small body there was no question he was nearly an adult in this regard. Soon he was completely hard and sweating as little cries of pleasure escaped his lips. I was stopped before long by Mitsukuni's words.

"Takashi... down there, touch it too"

_Down where?_ I thought to myself_. Does he mea- oh... down __**there.**_

Horror ran across my mind.

He wanted me to touch him there? He couldn't be serious. What we were doing was bad enough… but that? _Just do it. Don't think about it, just do it _I told myself. I parted Mitsukuni's legs and slid into the space between them. I was determined not to hurt him, but where the hell was I going to find lubricant this late on New Years Eve, at school none the less? I improvised by slipped two fingers into Mitsukuni's mouth. I think he had come to the same conclusion, as he swirled them round, licking the tips until they were completely wet and dripping. I pulled my fingers out, trailing a string of silver saliva.

I started tentatively riming him with my fingers 'down there'. I couldn't even admit in my own mind what I was doing. It was so wrong, yet so incredible.

I slipped my first finger inside of him. Mitsukun cried out, his body tightened around my large finger.

"nnah!"

I was about to stop, the last thing I wanted was to hurt Mitsukuni, but the look he gave my begged for more as he thrust his hips towards.

Another one slid in easily. It was so hot and tight, the friction was almost unbearable. Mitsukuni made a sweet moan. I sighed in relief; it didn't seem to be hurting him to much. I slid my fingers a little deeper and carefully scissor them inside him, widening the tight space. I took my other hand and rubbed his front as I moved in and out with my fingers.

"ahh, wait" Mitsukuni said after a short time. He winced as I slipped my fingers out of him. His eyes, already misty, stared at my own pants till it became painfully obvious what he was thinking.

Somehow in that instance, of all the things that had already happened, this made me the most uncomfortable. I knew what he wanted me to do.

I unzipped my pants, revealing my bare skin and embarrassing arousal. Mitsukuni sat up slightly on his elbows to see what I was doing. His eyes widened like saucers. Now _THAT_ was really embarrassing.

"I'll stop, if it hurts... tell me if it hurts" was my reply.

That seemed to reassure him a little. I slid my hand under his back and lay him down once again. He allowed me to open and softly pin his legs to his body. I pushed myself against Mitsukuni's opening. Then, I began to slowly push my self inside of him

"Ah... ahh, ah...!"

"Does it hurt?" I was panicked.

"N-no, mmm,.. Don't stop"

He was panting heavily and I could see a wince of pain in his eyes, but I was never one to deny Mitsukuni of anything he wanted.

I started slowly at first, pushing in and out, but before long I was thrusting harder with a rhythmic motion. Soon the pain seemed to be replaced by pleasure, my name being cried out between breathless pants of satisfaction and loud moaning. Under me a set of little hips bucked in time to my own movements. I lifted Mitsukuni up, bracing him with one arm. This forced me deeper inside of him.

"Oh... ah!" Mitsukuni cried out as I moved inside him. "… Yes...!" He threw his head back and I felt him tighten around me. I leaned in and kiss him, struggling to keep contact between pants and moans.

A last cry escaped Mitsukuni's throat before he came. I pulled out, but not fast enough and the same hot, white fluid came inside of him. I gazed down at my master. His hair was a mess, and his cheeks were flushed bright red. He was breathless and panting and covered in sweat but I couldn't help but think how beautiful he was to me in that moment.

I sat upright on the auburn couch. Mitsukuni lay in my arms. I had draped my suit jacket over his bare body. The snow was still falling hard outside the tall windows in the empty library. The noise from the other room had been growing louder as the minutes past. I stroked Mitsukuni's hair between my fingers and took in the moment.

"Takashi... someone once told me this legend,' how ever you spend new years eve, and the people you spend it with is how you will to spend your whole year'" Mitsukuni whispered in that soft, gentle voice he used when you knew he had something serious to say. It was still ever bit as sweet as he normally spoke, but there something different about the tone... something more calm and thoughtful when he talked like this. "My point is, I hope that's true because I'd like to spend my whole year just like this, with you" I couldn't help but to smile.

"No" I said. "Not just this year. Forever"

"Mmm... yeah, forever" Mitsukuni slid his tiny hand into mine. "I like the sound of that".

And from the other room I could already hear a change from the dozens of voices that came out blurred as one lulling sound into a perfectly unison countdown.

I squeezed Mitsunki's hand tighter now. Yes, that was my greatest wish; to be like this forever with the one most dear to me. _Who could ask for anymore?_ I thought. _This moment is perfect._

"5, 4, 3..." The last seconds of the year being counted could still be heard, muffled quietly through the walls between us. Mitsukuni turned his head face mine. "2, 1.... HAPPPY NEW YEAR!" And then he kissed me, softly. As he pulled always his face beamed back at mine. Outside the window fireworks exploded and bright colour's bombarded their way thought the dark night sky. Pinks and blues and greens; all brilliant and elate.

"We better go back before the party ends" Mitsukuni sighed. I nodded in agreement.

"... Just... a little longer, we won't be missed"

Hunny lent his head against my shoulder. He was squeezing Bun Bun tight in arms and wore a look of contentment on his face.

"Forever..." he whispered.

_Authors Notes: OKAY! So I hope you enjoyed my story, incase you were wondering I intentionally tried to stay away from words such as "cock, dick, ext" because I wanted to keep in character and really can't see Mori using any words like that… so I tried to keep it more about the emotion of the moment for this particular pair.__ In general I tried to make Mori rather deep because I always sorta believed he was quite for a reason, and all that time he was thinking rather than just being dumb and silent. __ As for Hunny's character, I tried to make him a little over emotional as he always is, but rather __profound later in the story as he can be when faced with a serious situation, while still keeping in character (gotta love the AB blood types eh?).__ So again, I hope you liked it … if not, that's okay too but yeah! Thanks for reading, and remember reviews are love!! ^^ 3 3 3 _


End file.
